


That's Just Indecent

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Gen, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irene comments that Sherlock's revelation noises sound an awful lot like sex noises. John cannot get this out of his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Just Indecent

**Author's Note:**

> Found another prompt to write, so I did. Prompt explains it all, and Irene is the catalyst. (Slightly AU, but if you think you can fit it into Scandal, go ahead! <3) XD Prompt: "Somebody comments that Sherlock's revelation noises sound an awful lot like sex noises. John _cannot get this out of his head_." [Sherlock BBC Kink Meme Link](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/4777.html?thread=111605673#t111605673)

“Oh! _Oh_! That's... Yes...”

Irene let a self-satisfied smirk settle on her lips as Sherlock ran off with his deduction. “Does he always sound like that when he makes his deductions?” she asked with an air of nonchalance that was completely ruined by her smirk.

John's brows furrowed as he looked at her with suspicion. “Yes, why?”

“And those faces as well?” she also asked.

“...yes. Again, why?”

Irene chuckled as she put a manicured hand on John's good shoulder. “Do tell me if those are the same sounds and faces he makes in bed, yes? I'm sure you'll get there before I could.”

John gaped, mouth opening and closing like a fish. “I'm not gay!” he half-shouted in defense, face flushed. “And that wouldn't happen even if I were! That's not-! We're just flatmates! And why would those be the-! You infuriating woman!”

Sherlock's head popped back into the room. “John, come on! We'll never catch the suspect at this rate! You always let women distract you,” he complained before popping back out. “I'll leave without you.”

“Go on,” Irene told him, waving him along like a child and giving him a little shove towards the door. “Don't keep him waiting.”

John scowled and left Irene in the flat as he went to chase after Sherlock, decidedly _not_ comparing Sherlock's deduction noises and facial expression to ones he had seen on previous lovers or in pornography. They were nothing alike, and Irene was just full of it.

But that didn't mean John could easily rid himself of this thought. Damn Irene Adler, he cursed silently to himself, hoping that chasing the criminal of the week would push the thought out of his head.


End file.
